


Afraid Of Lightning

by LLawliet11cara



Category: Powder (1995)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLawliet11cara/pseuds/LLawliet11cara
Summary: This Fanfiction starts when John throws Jeremy into the mud.As I'm sure you can Just assume where this fic is going.IF YOU DO NOT LIKE NON CON RAPE, DO NOT READ!!!!!!!!!! It's unbelievable how many people will read the the story and then say "This is so wrong!!"I mean, I Warned You!!! Like, really?If you DO NOT LIKE, then DO NOT READ.





	Afraid Of Lightning

Jeremy was pushed into the mud.  
He shivered, the water was cold against his skin.  
He needed to get inside. He could hear the lightning. He attempted to stand, but was suddenly pulled up by John's minions.  
"Bring him inside." John said walking back into the gym.  
They drug Jeremy in by his arms.  
Once they made it inside, they threw him on the floor.  
Jeremy looked up at John.  
John smacked him across the face.  
"Get out." He said.  
Jeremy stood up to leave, but John grabbed his arm.

"Not you." John said. He glared at his friends. They left the room.  
Mitch being the last one looked back, a look of sympathy was on his face.  
John pushed Jeremy onto the ground.  
"Faggot." He muttered.  
Jeremy landed on his hands and knees.  
He didn't bother moving.  
Suddenly, he heard a zipper being undone.  
He turned, when he did his stomach knotted.  
John was pulling his jeans down.  
Jeremy stood up and ran, but John tackled him, he pinned his arms onto the ground.  
"You really piss me off.." he muttered angrily.  
Jeremy closed his eyes, he was loosing focus.  
He had to see what John was thinking.  
'God damn Freak.'  
Was all that ran through John's mind.  
Jeremy wasn't able to move, he could easily hurt John, but that was the difference between the two. John dint care who he hurt, and Jeremy refused to hurt people, at least bit on purpose.  
Suddenly, Jeremy felt John's free hand on the bottom of his bum.  
John leaned into Jeremy's ear, "This might hurt." He chuckled darkly, "Who am I kidding, this is Definitely going to hurt."  
Instantly, he felt an intrusion from behind.  
He yelped in pain. "S-stop!" He tried to talk, but his voice was weak.  
John thrusted in as hard as he could.  
"I-I'm sorry!" Jeremy cried. Tears poured from his eyes.

John pulled out completely, Jeremy sighed in relief, only to cry out in pain when he felt John thrust in again with as much force as possible.  
"St-stop!" Jeremy cried.  
John continued to thrust as painfully as possible.  
"Freak..." He grunted, "Do you like that?"  
Jeremy shook his head, "Please.. stop.." he begged.  
"No. I don't think so." John said.


End file.
